Why Do You Have Magic?
by PalmaTree
Summary: As far as FairyTail knows, Lucy is dead, killed by an assassin. Makarov and Laxus know the truth. Now she is trying to hide from the world, counting on Makarov to figure this out. New people, new friends, new issues, new pain.
1. I'll Be Leaving Now

_**Why Do You Have Magic?**_

**_Chapter One: I'll Be Leaving Now_**

_In a dark forest_

The man in his navy blue cloak roam the forest. He had short black hair, barely reaching his eyebrows. Under the cloak he wore simple blue jean shorts an a white shirt. Two katanas placed on either thigh. He was very cautious and thoughtful, as if he was looking for someone.

"He must be around, Lobo wouldn't lie to me." He grumbled.

As he said that the bushes shook, a figure came and viewed the man.

"Your late, Almar." It spoke.

The cloaked man named Almar quickly turned and pulled one katana towards the figure.

"Lobo?"

"That'd be me" smiled Lobo.

Lobo was a black wolf, just a basic wolf. Lobo unlike most, couldn't use magic because of his age. Though that hasn't stop him from training Almar.

"What did you call me for, Lobo? I was enjoying some drinks with friends."

"You don't have friends..."

Silence. Then Lobo crackled as much as a talking wolf could.

"I love you too, Lobo." Almar made sure to show his 'joy'.

"No, just teasing, what I want to talk about your future. You have been with me since age 12, your 22 now. I think its time to leave me."

Almar said nothing, his head lowered. Ten years past like nothing, Lobo was like a father. Almar knew this day would come.

"Now my student, don't pout. It is time to find your route. You can always return-"

"I'll be leaving now." Interrupted Almar.

With that Almar turned his back and left Lobo alone in those dark woods.

Lobo droped a single tear, "Even if it's for a while, I'll miss you. Bring me new students Almar. "

Almar didn't know he would be returning, and with someone none the less. The question is who?

_Fairy Tail guild._

Lucy H., sat at the bar with Mira and Makarov. Trying to tune out the sounds of the guild and Natsu and Gray fighting. She wore a yellow top with a white jacket and shorts. Her whip and key pouch attached to her belt. Mira had her red dress and Makarov had his regular jester outfit. Lucy was quite depressed, no one knew why. Today wasn't a good time to bother her. Makarov noticed but had let it slide. He had a talk with her a few days ago, he helped her with her problem.

"Lucy I think it's about time you go home" Makarov spoke up.

Lucy looked towards him with knowing eyes. "As you say, master."

She got up and left the guild, none of her peers noticed, all to busy smacking each other.

They will regret that one day. Makarov knew this much to well. "Stay safe Lucy, where ever you are."

It was evening in the city. Lucy walked along the canal towards her house. The men in a pasting boat warned her to watch her footing. She knew well they would never need to say that again. During the walk, the sky darkened. The streets empty. Lucy heard footsteps and quiet breathing. She sighed, its about time she thought.

"Took you some time, hesitation much?" Asked Lucy.

The figure as to which the question was told to was a man. He wore a black karate gee with a dark red belt. His face, all but his eyes were hiden under the black mask. He seem surprise she knew, but none the less he readyed himself. Pulling out a single blade, thick, sharp, and had a curve near the tip, perfect fit for necks. He was a assassin, and he was after Lucy.

"Open gate of the maiden! Virgo!" Lucy quickly reacted and summoned help.

In an instant Virgo launched both of the chains on her wrists like whips. Lucy brought out her own blue light whip and shot it towards the assassin. He jump up and cut Virgo's chains, while dodging Lucy. He proceeded towards Virgo. His speed was high, his sword glowed a bright yellow. He slaped Virgo with the side of the blade, sending her straight to the spirit world. He had no need to spill excess blood.

"Loke!" Lucy need to say no more. Loke appeared from thin air and began trying to punch and kick the man with glowing fists and feet. The same thing happened, Loke didn't last much longer.

"You must know who I am accept your death." He spoke with no emotion.

"Why are you after me?!" Lucy demanded.

"Well I'll tell you, a few people have a grudge on your mother, but she's dead. Your the next best choice," he smiled, "guess who gets a million jewels?"

Lucy had no time to react, her neck already in the sword's curve. The cold metal against her skin. If she moved it wouldn't matter. He was getting his way. She closed her eyes and let the man slice her neck. Only feeling pain for the five seconds before blackness.

The killer in the black gee took a look at her body in the pool of blood. He had done it, but why didn't she fight back more. He sense an immense magic source nearby. Jumping into the canal, he sumerged and swam with speed.

Nearing the corpse, was a large male. Blonde hair, eletrical aura. Laxus, the grandson of Makarov. He stared at the corpse, with no emotion.

"Done yet?" He said.

Lucy's body shined up and became two blue mini humans.

"Gemini, he fell for it." Laxus spoke again.

"As well as we did, Lucy isn't safe yet." Gemini countered.

"Thats why she is staying low, until we figured out this. My plan is working out fine so far. Lucy is safe now, we can relax," Laxus recountered.

"You do have a heart!" Laxus blushed at that commented.

Gemini vanished into the spirit world. Laxus looked at the key pouch in this hands.

"Wait! The hell am I suppose to do with these?!"

_Outskirts of Magnolia_

A cloaked, blonde, brown-eyed, woman overlooked the city. She wore a sad smile, how long until I can return? Stay strong Lucy, she thought. Lucy... That name can be used no longer. Now she is Jema. Simple and different, no one can help her. Lucy is now on her own, but.

"I'll be leaving now." She spoke those words in union with another.

_**Author's Note**_

**This is my first fan-fiction I don't plan to rush this story, so expect a slow plot. My story is inspired by other animes and stories. I apologize for anything that looks copied. Tell me what you think. I perfer constructive comments. Thank you for reading.**

_**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**_

**–PalmaTree**


	2. Introduce Almar

_**Why Do You Have Magic?**_

_**Chapter 2: Introduce Almar**_

_The path to a distant village_

Hungry, cold, alone, helpless, powerless, loveless, Jema/Lucy felt hopeless. She knew she had stay off the radar. As far as her peers know, she is dead. Maybe they'd notice her disappearance. Now her plan was to make a living in this small town for now. She brought a small bag with some clothing. Still in her cloak.

Along the path, she saw something new. A man in simple clothing, two swords, and a cloak slung over his shoulder. He was squaded down, to examine a rabbit, which stared back. Lucy watched, similin at the friendly exchange. The rabbit then betrayed the trust, jumping up and smacking the man's chin enough for him stagger backwards. Lucy began to laugh at the man, who now noticed her. He was flustered someone had seen that. The rabbit though, just bounced into the woods. The man glared until it vanished. Lucy walked over to offer her hand. He quickly accepted it and stood. Lucy smiled at him, making the man uneasy. Her smile was different, he felt happy just looking at her. She felt he was different from other guys. Just from assumptions. They were interested in each other.

"Well that's that. Name is Almar, my lady." Almar held his hand out for a handshake.

Lucy took his hand and happily answered, "Lucy!" She slapped a hand over her mouth afterwards. She used her real name! Almar looked confused, did she regret telling her name?

Lucy caught his look of confusion. "No it's nothing, I am Lucy."

"Well Lucy what brings you to Westervillage?"

"Um... Well... I was hoping to stay here for a while, have some... Issues back home..."

Almar felt he should not ask, he was respectful, Lobo taught him so. None the less, he felt a need to help her, so he made an offer.

"Well I could help you..." Trying to sound... Correct.

Lucy was surprised, this man just met her! Now he wants to help her out? Maybe good people really do exist.

"Well... Sure I'd appreciate it, but! Don't try anything funny, k?" She teased. To which Almar blushed, thinking fun thoughts. He couldn't deny he found her attractive.

"Alright! Follow me." Almar happily declared.

They walked together for a while in silence. The village still a distance away. Either one's mind was yelling to same something.

"How goes it?" They both yelled in union. They smiled.

Afterwards, they began to talked about their interest. Lucy told him about books, which surprised her when his listened with no problem. When he told her about his love for animals, she was surprised, the rabbit didn't seem to like him. Still, they began to like each other, as friends.

Once they reached the village, Lucy was awestruck, it was more productive than she imagine. She saw well over 70 homes, farmland to the other side of the town, and a large center filled with stands or the market.

"Surprised? Well our town is more productive than people take it for. Self-sustaining, rarely need imports." Almar justified happily.

Lucy nodded, maybe she could live here, all the smiling faces of the simple townsfolk, the size and safety of the town, and Almar. She could survive away from home.

Almar began to walk towards one side of the village, Lucy followed suit. Passing the market place, Lucy saw hundreds of sellers, trying to get travelers to buy. Food, cloth, magic, even healthcare products, maybe they just want a quickbuck. Though this town seemed lively. Almar then brought her to a 3-story building, fairly large, made of logs. The sign on the door read: Wester Bar. A bar, what is Almar doing? He opened the door and strolled in, she followed. Once inside she noticed it was quite empty, only four people in one corner. Almar walked to the lady behind the bar. She had long orange hair to her waist. A red dress to her knees, white gloves. She had blue eyes and a overall lovely face.

"Janet! How goes it? Good? Hey question? Hey-can-she-stay-with-us?" Almar said as fast as possible.

Janet seemed to hear him clearly, she looked at Lucy, who also had her cloak over her shoulder now. Janet smiled to which Lucy smiled back.

"If it is that important to you, Almar." Then without another word she returned to cleaning/preparing the bar.

Almar sighed in relief. "Come this way, Lucy." He was followed to the back of the room, to a door. He pulled a pair of keys from his pocket. Unlocking a set of stairs. "Third floor," was all he said.

They casually walked up, Almar started, "If you're wondering, Janet owns this place, she lets me live here. I'm the towns strongest mage, I protect this place and they give me discounts. Janet lets me live in the apartment, there is an extra room, all yours."

Lucy nodded quite happy she was blessed with his kindness. They entered the apartment. Had a simple living room with a kitchen nearby. In between was a hallway with four doors. It was fairly large, she like it.

"Not much but, um... Second one on the left." He walked into the kitchen.

Lucy walked to the door and inside was a nice little room. A single baby blue perfect size bed, a dresser with a mirror, a closet and a clean feel to it. She took her bag and emptied all the clothing, while changing into a yellow t-shirt and blue shorts. She roamed over to Almar, who was in the kitchen. He seemed to be making a soup. She sat on the table and watched. He acknowledge her presents with a wave of a spoon. Once again, she smiled. He may be a new friend, but she felt they would go well together. Maybe staying away from home won't be so hard.

_Dark woods at midnight_

The moon shined bright on a black figure, who was eating. It raised its head, looking towards the moon.

"So, Almar, found one of my new students I see? Good luck finding the others... I'm waiting for your return," it spoke, then continued to eat whatever was on the floor, a rabbit that just so happen to have Almar's scent.

**Author's Note**

**Is this too short? I feel so. Anyway that is chapter two. I know I have yet to explain many things, but I will later. Everything shall come together, you know hopefully. Tell me what you think.**

_**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**_

**–PalmaTree**


	3. You're Insane

**Author's Note**

**To those reviewers, Danke! Te amo! Anyway, I hope I can bring you enjoyment. -Palmatree**

_**Why Do You Have Magic**__**?**_

_**Chapter 3: You're Insane**_

_Fairy Tail Guild_

Makarov sat in the bar, quietly over watching the guild and his children. He looked up once the doors opened, Laxus. Makarov watched him approach. Laxus simple showed a key pouch, then sat in a distant table with Freed. Makarov sighed, it really happened? Only matter of time before the guild finds out. Only how long will show if they truly care.

"Hey Mira! Have you seen Lucy?" Natsu yelled from across the guild.

"No Natsu, she hasn't come in." Mira answered.

Makarov sighed in relief, at least Natsu cared. The guild over heard, people began to question, where the mage was. Makarov looked towards Laxus, who groaned as he stood up. Attracting attention, Laxus had no choice.

"She's dead..."

...

"WHAT!" Screamed the guild.

Laxus waited until Makarov yelled for silence.

"As I was saying, she was killed last night by an expert assassin. I found her body," Makarov revealed a coffin hidden by magic into the thin air, Laxus continued, "we don't know who or why, but we..." He was cut off by Natsu, who was up in his face.

"You're insane! She can't be dead!" Natsu screamed.

Both Makarov and Laxus felt pity for lying, but to protect Lucy and fulfill her wishes, they had too.

"I wish I was, but it is true..." Laxus said.

Natsu and Lucy's closes friends teared up. Happy, Wendy, Levy, and Mira cried openly. While people like Erza, Gray, and Natsu tried to hold back. Having a loved one die, so fast and suddenly, was too much, even Gajeel showed pain.

Laxus waited until they slowed their crying, lying is hard. After about an hour of remorse and pain. He gestured towards the coffin. He said nothing, but lifted the coffin along with Makarov, who used Titan magic to grow his size. They walked to the back of the guild. Near the cliff, where the guild watched the Phantom Lord attack. This is where the guild showed their love for Lucy, fighting Phantom Lord. This may be the best place for her. They silently buried her, at the edge. People came and whispered to the grave. Reedus crafted a headstone.

Lucy, the one who never stopped trying, no matter how powerless. Her smile was a motivation.

As empty as they felt, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Levy, and the Exceed felt the worst. Lucy was very special to them, one of the best people they had ever met. Then she died alone, they couldn't even attempt to save her. They never got forgiveness for their wrongs against her. It would be a while before the guild would be normal again.

Westervillage

Lucy was helping Almar and Janet with the bar. This way she could pay off their kindness and meet some townsfolk. The bar was chaotic, not as much as Fairy Tail, but enough to bring in some officers. She ran from group to group with Almar, fulfilling the orders. Once it reach midnight, most people were drunk and being taken home, or passed out and being carried home. Once Janet closed the bar, both Lucy and Almar collapsed on stools.

"You two can go rest," Janet smiled from behind the counter.

They said nothing but a grumble that sounded like 'ok'. Both draged themselves to their respective rooms. Almar fell asleep at the door of his room, Lucy made it to the bed, but didn't go under the covers. Both were exhausted, though before Lucy could fall asleep, she remembered something. Laxus warned her it is dangerous to stay in one area. She is going to have to leave Almar, such wasted time, or...

_Next Morning_

Lucy awoke with one thought on her mind. She searched for Almar, who she found cuddling with a shoe in the hallway.

"Oh of course beautiful!" Almar said in his sleep. Which then proceeded to him trying to suck face with a shoe.

Lucy tried not to laugh; she did. Her loud laughing woke Almar. Realizing what he wss doing, he shot up and stood as if nothing happen. He walked to the living room and sat on the sofa. Putting his feet on the coffee table he said, "Good Morning, Luce."

"Hi Al!" She beamed. This is going to be harder than she thought. Almar somehow made her feel safe. She couldn't just leave him. The look on her face couldn't be ignored. Almar walked up to Lucy.

"Hey, why such a sad look?" Almar questioned.

Lucy looked up longingly, she trusted him so much for some reason. As if they were made to be close… She had to tell him. He was trustworthy, no matter how strange their first meeting was.

"Almar, I have to tell you something." Lucy spoke as she sat on the sofa. Almar came and sat next to her.

"Alright I'm listening."

"Please don't ask questions." Almar nodded in response.

"So a few weeks ago…"

_Magnolia-Near the guild_

"Those mages are strangely quiet…" muttered a man standing at the door, "maybe they really do miss me."

He open up the door and yelled out with glee, "Who forgot to activate Gildarts mode?!"

…

Nothing, every guild members eyes looked over then back to the floor. Gildarts realized he made have just done something horribly wrong.

"Not the time, Gildarts." Erza said in a low tone.

Gildarts noticed she sounded in pain, verge of tears. What is going on? Gildarts roamed over to Natsu, who had his face on the table. Maybe, he could cheer up Natsu and the guild.

"Natsu! How about a fight?" Gildarts asked loudly. Every member looked over, surely Natsu wouldn't deny such a question?

"Nahh, I not really feeling like it," Natsu responded.

…

…

…

"I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE," Levy broke the silence. Gajeel winced at her voice, being the only one near her.

The entire guild, especially Gildarts, was awestruck Natsu denied a fight.

"Why?" Gildarts risked asking.

"Because… Lucy… Is… Dead…"

Gildarts froze. Once again his missions have made him miss important events. Though, Gildarts thought of a way to cheer everyone up.

"Natsu, you know this reminds me of something," Natsu perked up, "remember when I came back after all those years? You told me Lisanna was dead, right? Well she came back, it was only misunderstood what really happened. Since, this is like then, don't you think Lucy could still be out there?"

The entire guild heard, he was right. Who's to say Lucy is dead, heck they don't know if the coffin had a body! This was great news, some people smiled at the thought he was right. Natsu smiled again as well.  
"So in that case, I'll fight you to pass the time!" Natsu declared.

Makarov and Laxus both smiled, the guild could stay normal while they help Lucy.

"Laxus," Makarov spoke quietly to him, "I have a guess who may be after Lucy, go here, don't attract attention, don't show who you are," handing Laxus a slip of paper.

Laxus took one glance at the paper and zapped into to ash, "Got it old-man," Laxus smirked. He walked to leave through the back, he didn't want followers. Except Freed noticed him.

"Alright, since everyone is livelier, to the battlefield," Makarov announced as soon as Laxus left. Makarov was glad no one asked about the coffin, it was simply a diversion.

Everyone then rushed to the field to watch Gildarts and Natsu fight, no bets were made. Like it wasn't obvious who'd win?

"Natsu may win this time," Lisanna pointed out.

"You're insane…," Cana countered.

_Westervillage Bar Third Floor Apartment Living Room_

…Then I met you." finished Lucy. There, she told him. How Laxus intercepted a letter about killing Lucy, how Gemini was used to fake her death, and how she is laying low until Makarov figures this out. She waited for his reaction.

Almar slowly stood up and started to walk to his room, "Better start packing I suppose. Gonna be a long journey around Fiore."

Lucy was amazed, he understood. And even more, he was going with her. Seem as if he didn't want her to leave either. "You're insane, you know," yelled Almar from his room.

"I know, but you're stuck with me now!" Lucy responded. Almar chuckled back. This may be the worst or best decision he has ever made.

"You know maybe, later I could tell you my past," Almar said walking out of his room.

"That'd be nice," as Lucy walked to her room to pack her single bag.

"Just get your stuff, I'm impatience," Almar said flatly.

Almar was ready within ten minutes, but Lucy took her merry time. Within an hour, Janet was informed about their travel plans. To her they are just traveling around Fiore.

They left the town and walked wherever their legs took them.

"O my thank you! Finally Almar can get some fresh air!," Lucy teased Almar on what Janet said.

"Oh shut it, I go out sometimes," pouted Almar, "I already told you abour Lobo!"

"I'm not sure if that counts, he was your sensei, not your friend," Lucy teased again.

"I must be truly insane to agree to travel with you, Lucy."

"Well that is your problem, oh and remember. I. Am. Jema! I can't risk being discovered."

"Yeah, I know someone hates your mother, but your the only real target left, have any idea why?"

"No I'm not sure why... who could hate mother?"

_Somewhere away from life_

Laxus walking into the dead forest. No life energy was here. As if some at the very soul of the forest. None the less, he journeyed in. The air was gloomy, the sky seemed to eat light. Laxus must really care for Lucy. He wore his large robe and ear-spike covers. He had felt a faint life source and roamed towards it. Who would live in this forest?

He walk into an empty patch, seeing a lodge, here? Hell he's going insane. He walked to the door, knocked three times.

The door shot open, black aura pulled him in and pinned him to a chair. Black magic chains on his ankles and wrists.

"Welcome to my new home, Laxus." Said a voice.

Laxus looked up and died inside, Zeref the dark mage.

"You know the forest was green and lively. Disgusting. Oh and this is your man." He gestured a young man, in farmer overalls. He didn't have a face or most of his limbs. "Secret council messager, also fooled me"

Laxus could say knowing, he was in shock.

"I'm not going to kill you. There's no point. I have a message for the master. Tell him Lucy well taste pain for her mother's sins." He pulled his hands up. A black aura ball formed in his palms. "Darkness Rage"

Laxus broke the wall with his back, along with tons of trees. He kissed the sky. As he fell, he thought if Lucy had to fight him. She Is truly the most insane person in Fairy Tail. Then dreams replaced reality. Zeref defeated Laxus in one blow. Who's next?

_Nighttime overlooking a town_

The creature scanned the town. Black eyes looking intently. "Where is that man?" It spoke. Then his eyes laid on one larger building. "Oh so he is in the guild?" The creature threw its head up and let out the howl of an alpha wolf.

_**Author's Note**_

**I feel they took her death too lightly -.- So yeah, but I want them to act as they normally do. To make is longer I basically I took chapter 3 and added part of 4 into it. Thus creating this. I hope I fulfilled your questions, while adding more. So considering that Lucy is one of Lobo's new students, who should the others be? OC's or other Fiore mages? I'm open to suggestions. Glücklich? Alright I'll type with speed. Tell me your feels!**

_**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**_

_**-Palmatree**_


	4. Crashing Blades and Panic

_**Why Do You Have Magic?**_

_**Chapter 4: Crashing Blades and Panic**_

_Guild Battlefield_

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Yelled Natsu, quickly approaching Gildarts. Who was ready, grabing Natsu by his ankles and throwing him once again. He hasn't moved from his position all battle. Natsu though has been thrown around the field, leaving craters and scars in the land.

"Come on Natsu, make me use magic!" Gildarts teased.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Followed by Natsu breathing out a stream of fire.

Gildarts used his Crash magic to vaporize the fire into nothing. "Don't you think you should stop now, Natus?" Gildarts suggested.

Natsu ignored him and continued attacking without thinking. Gildarts had to admit, Natsu was better.

Makarov's mind was elsewhere. Where was Laxus? It has been over an hour, the messager was stationed not even half an hour away. Worrisome, like his father. Maybe he should let it go. Well until Freed screamed for help.

_A Shipping Port_

Almar lead Lucy through crowds of people trying to earn a living. Fishermen, swordsmen, craftsmen, art sellers, tool sellers, everything.

"So much for a no name port...," whinned Lucy.

"Get use to this!" Almar told back.

Lucy had her white and blue outfit, all marks of Fairy Tail removed, still having her blue light whip. Almar seemed to lack style. Only ever wearing a t-shirt of a single color and shorts. Along with his two katanas. Lucy then realized, what magic did he use? Almar knew Lucy didn't have access to her Spirits and was helpless.

"Almar?" She asked when they got to an empty dock. "Yes?" He responded.

"You never told me your type of magic." Lucy pointed out.

"Oh really? Well I'm sorry. I use Crash and Lightning magic." He declared with high self-esteem.

"What a strange combination..."

"All thanks to Lobo!"

"I'd like to meet Lobo, actually."

Almar's face darkened, "Well actually, Lobo told me to leave and find my next path. I don't have a single clue where he is."

Lucy noticed he seem to hurt from the thought, Lobo was very important to him. She was about to say something when a loud explosion shook the ocean.

The sound came from an island, far in the distance. Lots of smoke rising from the island.

"What was that!" Lucy panicked.

"Whatever we got to go." Almar said grabing Lucy's arm. She yanked it away.

"What are you doing, we have to help! That's what mages do right!" Lucy shouted back.

Almar looked towards the island then to Lucy. She looked so serious and she'd be pretty angry if he didn't.

"Find. Hold on." He brought Lucy into an embrace.

Lucy blushed heavily,"What are you do-" she didn't finish before Almar shot like a bolt of lightning towards the island.

_Fairy Tail_

Freed drag Laxus' unconscious body toward the guild. He followed Laxus to that forest, he did know that forest was once quite beautiful. Now it's nothing but dead everything. Freed was getting really tired of carrying the knocked out Laxus. So he neared the guild a bit more.

"HELP ME HERE!" he screamed, very unlike him.

Within minutes most of the guild arrived. He didn't answer the million questions fired at him, only gesturing to Bickslow to help. Evergreen helped too, and they draged Laxus to the infirmary.

"Makarov I believe I owe an explanation." Freed spoke to master.

"To my office..."

Freed and Makarov entered, Freed used his Rune magic to prevent interruptions.

"So lets hear it my son."

"Well, when Gildarts challenged Natsu, I saw Laxus leave very secretive. So I followed him, surprisingly he didn't notice me. I lost him once we reach the forest, which is now all black and dead. Someone literally drained the life out of it. Anyway, as I search for Laxus, I heard a loud eruption and saw a projectile flying. Took out lots of the trees and flew high and fast. Once it landed, I looked for it. Turned out to be Laxus. To be honest, I'm surprised he's alive. I am not sure who did it, apologies. "

Makarov listened intently, this was news changing. Who could of done in Laxus so easily? Who knew if he wake up soon. Makarov had to warn Lucy.

"Thank you Freed, please check Laxus and seen me Gajeel." Makarov finally said.

Freed bowed in respect and left. Makarov quickly began to write a letter, finished and sealed it with a spell so only Lucy could open it. Once done, Gajeel came in.

"What is it master?" He said flatly.

"First, you will say nothing about this to anyone. Second, lie if anyone asks you. Third, all information to me and me only. Got it?"

Gajeel nodded. "Very well," Makarov said as he threw a potion at Gajeel. It hit him and released yellow dust. Gajeel waved the dust away.

"So take this letter. Give it to the person who matches the letter's scent. Say it is from Makarov, they will understand." Makarov said sternly.

Gajeel nodded, this seemed really important, he had questions, but now was not the time. He took a nice breath of the scent. Then he left with the letter. Time to find its match. Makarov left too, Laxus was his blood family, he was extremely worried.

Makarov arrived, Laxus had almost a full body cast on. Mira was with him, Wendy trying her best to heal him. The strangest thing, his ear-spike covers were black... like Natsu's muffler once was. "How is he?" Makarov spoke up.

"Not good, Wendy can't heal these kind of wounds and if we can it will take time. I don't expect him to wake up soon."

Makarov exhaled loudly through his nose. "Wendy take a break."

Wendy didn't question, she simply left. The Raijin Tribe and replaced Mira, they would care for Laxus. Makarov gave them a thumbs up and left. He and Mira returned to the bar. The guild slowly returning from their surprise.

"Gildarts lets finish our fight," Natsu yelled with flames on his body.

"Later I'm tired." Gildarts said as he drank from a barrel like Cana.

The guild laugh as Natsu tried to sulk. Levy looked around the guild curiously. She came up to Makarov. "Master have you seen Gajeel?"

"I sent him on mission, no I won't tell you," he smiled.

Levy pouted, "Oh alright."

She left to sit with Team Natsu.

I hate tricking these kids... Makarov will just have to deal with it.

_Over the ocean_

Lucy was screaming and crying anime tears and Almar's shear speed. Almar flew over the water holding Lucy tight. The reached the island in what would have taken 10 minutes boat, in less than a minute.

"Alright lets go," Almar walked a short distance, then got whipped by Lucy in the rear.

"Never do that again!" Lucy was a bit ticked off. "Oops was all," Almar said.

Shortly after, another loud explosion shook the island. The duo rushed to the sounds center. The trees were smashed, fire every now and then, foot shaped holes in the earth. Once then arrived at a clearing they figured out the cause.

A giant man, 50 feet tall, in a black suit and red tie. Blonde hair and blue eyes, he was very dressed up to go on a rampage. He had blue light surrounding his figure.

"He is using Titan magic and someone is using Support magic on him." Lucy pointed out.

Almar pulled both swords out and readyed himself. "I got this then." Almar shot at the beast with great speed. While Lucy noticed woman, long black hair, blue eyes and dressed in a red furisode, a style of kimono. Lucy saw her hands glowing blue as well. So she began to sneak up.

Almar flew straight towards the giant. One blade crackling in blue electricity and the other in yellow aura. "Lightning Crash Blades!" He yelled. Smashing his katanas into the giant's chest, sending it staggering backwards. He then proceeded to quickly smack the giant with yellow blades, still floating. After a few successful hits, a giant blue hammer formed it the titans hands, it swung down sending Almar into the earth.

Lucy approached silently, using a spell Makarov taught her to hide her magic. She murmured some words, make a hammer appear with the giant. She watch Almar plummeting to the earth. She has to stop this supporter. Lucy had an arrey of tiny potions in her pouch, courtesy of Laxus. She pulled one of sleeping, a tiny bottle no bigger than her palm. She need to get close. Lucy opened the bottle and rusg quietly towards the woman.

Almar jumped out of the crater his body left, the giant loomed over him. It began to lower the hammer at a great speed. Almar put his blades in an X formation to block. Though just before it reached him the hammer and the blue aura around the giant vanished. The giant's eyes grew in surprise. Almar took advantage of its confusion. He made his blades glow a bright orange, he used lightning from his feet to propel himself. "Crashing Blades!" He announced. Bring his blades back into an X, he pushed them into the giant, creating a explosion. The sound itself stood up to a bomb. The waves bent trees, and Lucy had to cover her ears. Once the dust cleared Almar stood over a the blonde man in a suit, who was now a big as Almar. No longer a giant. Almar won so easily, Lucy was shocked at his power, what kind of teacher is Lobo?

_Sometime later along a marshland_

The duo roamed, Almar ignoring Lucy's questions. They cleared up some this with the natives and gave the two culprits to them. Though...

"We're being followed," Almar announced. Lucy looked around, she couldn't sense a thing. Then the tree tops shook. A man and woman came out. The two culprits from before. Still wearing the suit and furisode.

"Yeah we escaped because we want to ask something of you," the woman spoke gently.

"First your names," Almar smiled, as if he forgot the fight they recently had.

The woman stepped forward, "I'm called Pansi."

The man stepped forward, "Nicholas, prefer Nic please."

And in union, "We have nicknamed ourselves as," they held hands and held them up," Panic!"

...

"Creative, I like it you can come with us!" Almar said after a while.

"What?!" Lucy shouted.

"Wait how'd you know we were going to ask that?" Pansi asked.

"Its obvious," Almar said, "Come Lucy and Panic, I hate this marsh, we're are finding a way out."

_On top of Fairy Tail's roof_

The black wolf laid by the bell. Staring at the moon, he had come to visit the guild, a lively one at that. The moon flashed on and off, something the wolf only saw. "And thus there were 4, only a few more Almar. Must say though the next one will be my favorite."

Somewhere, Jellal sneezed.

**_Author's Note_**

**_Yay! This one is advances the plot. But it's nice I suppose. You can guess the next member of Lobo's class. Please review. Toooo chapter 5!_**

**_I Do Not Own Fairy Tail_**

**_-Palmatree_**


	5. Welcome Jellal and Limbo

**Author's Note: When I refer to Pansi and Nic as one, they're Panic.**

_**Why Do You Have Magic?**_

_**Chapter 5: Welcome Jellal and Limbo**_

It's been awhile since he has been alone. Posing as Mystogan, he fights dark guilds with his guildmates. Though a few nights ago, he heard a howl. It meant nothing to Ultear, but he felt it was calling him. So he told them he needed to find out. He walked, as if he knew where to go. Lead him to a marshland. It was getting dark, the moon shined brightly.

_Around a fire in marshland at night_

Lucy, Almar, and Panic sat around a fire Pansi started with magic. So far, Lucy fights with her whip, spells, and potions. Almar uses Crash and Lightning magic with his katanas. Nic uses Titan magic and Pansi used various Support magics. They were eating some kind of meat Nic hunted down, it was quite delicious so they didn't question what it was. Surprisingly, they all got along well. Earlier, Panic heard Lucy's story and offered to help Almar protect her. To which Lucy said she could fight for herself. Pansi said she got lucky last time.

Turns out Pansi and Nic are siblings. Nic more like their father, while Pansi inherits their mothers looks. They attacked the island because the natives threatened them and attacked. Simple self-defense.

Lucy was surprised she found people that make her feel so safe. Only if Makarov could figured out who sent that assassin. Then she'd feel complete.

"Lucy?" Pansi spoke up. "If you have to lay low shouldn't you change you appearance?"

Lucy thought about that already, but didn't know what to do.

"Here I have an idea." Pansi got a bag she carried around. Pulling out various beauty products. "Come 'ere."

_Where the sun doesn't shine and the moon is dripping blood_

The black wolf walked through Limbo before. This place created by one of his oldest pupuls. Plains of black grass and trees forever in each direction.

"Sensei, so nice to see you!" Spoke a empty voice. A black obliteration ball flew at the wolf, who simple dodged it.

"I'm no longer your sensei, Zeref. You abused your power too long ago."

"Cause you didn't teach me the ultimate moves, Lobo!" Zeref showed himself in front of the bleeding moon.

"And I never will! Darkness Howl!" Lobo let out a howl of pure dark energy. Zeref covered his face with his elbow. The energy sent him to earth.

"Your not suppose to use magic," Zeref cried.

"And Limbo isn't suppose to exist, but it does thanks to you."

"You can't kill your own student!" Zeref laugh, spreading his arms.

"Oh I know, I just came to warn you... my star student isn't as merciful as me. He won't hesitate to rip your very soul apart. It will be gruesome. I wish you luck." With those words Lobo left Zeref to think about his past.

Layla, the Queen, banished him from his home. He hated her some much, why did she give up immortality? He wanted to kill her. Now that girl, Lucy, Layla's offspring. She must pay for her mother's wrongs, but Lobo had trapped him in this Limbo. Soon, Zeref will gain the magic energy needed to escape, until then he would wait. Let Lucy relax for now.

_The marsh at midnight_

"Done!" Pansi declared happily.

Lucy now had changed, enough. Her hair was in two short pig-tails and dyed a strong pink. She wore blue contacts and had jewel earrings.

No one could recognize her now.

_On the island where Panic attacked_

Gajeel overlooked the battlefield, a large explosion must have happened to cause such a crater. Whoever this person was Gajeel now knew not to mess with them. He sniffed the letter again and turned to walk another way.

_Outside the marshland, morning_

Jellal in a white cloak waited for the magic source he sense to near. Something in his gut told him the howl wanted him to meet this source. He heard speech, there was four of them. 2 of each gender. He readyed a staff with a single ball of red energy at its tip. Then the group was revealed. Jellal lower his weapon when he meet eye contact. A pink haired, blue eyed, young girl. He knew who this was he'd never forget anything anymore.

"Lucy Heartfilia," stabbing his staff in the earth, "Why have you summoned me?"

The group stared and sweat dropped.

"Didn't work," said the other female.

"Such a good job too," said the blonde man, who was overly dressed.

Jellal wonder why he felt a need to find these kids,"Answer the question!"

"Ok I didn't summon you! Your just crazy Jellal." Lucy answered hotly.

"Oh so you know each other, very well I'm Almar, said the last man holding out his hand to Jellal.

Jellal took the hand, "Jellal."

The blondie,"Call me Nic."

The kimono wearing girl, "Pansi."

"Very well, I have something to ask of you." Jellal advanced the conversation. They all nodded. "A few nights ago I heard a howl, strong and clear. Most people ignored it but I felt it calling me. As soon as I left my town, I just knew where to go, thus I ended up here. Do you have any idea?"

"Not the slightest!" Almar always of help.

"Hmm, well may I travel with you until this is cleared up?" Jellal had to get to the bottom of this, and he felt a strange need to stay with this crowd.

"Well why not," Lucy answered.

"I have don't problem," said Almar.

"Same," Panic added.

Jellal felt this group is going to have some adventure. So he smiled, catching Pansi's eyes, who blushed. Nic took noticed and let it slide for now.

"By the way Lucy why are you here and not at Fairy Tail?" Jellal spoke after awhile on the path.

Lucy sighed, "Well since we're stuck with you" she told Jellal the tale of their group.

_Limbo, the sun is black and the moon is drained of blood_

Zeref watched the moon drip the last of its blood, it fell to earth. Crashing and crumbling to nothing. "Almost time," Zeref grinned. The Sun lost its color and became its own red moon. It began to bleed, dropping small amounts of red liquid in front of Zeref. He put his finger in the puddle. He looked at the blood on his finger. "Almost time Lucy, oh if only this was your blood." Zeref laughed.

Lobo watched from a distance, he needed more time. "Time Lock: Bleeding Moon: Stage 3." He created yet another red moon. This one was a darker red, almost black and much bigger. He sent it upwards. Once Zeref saw it he scream in irritation. Lobo snickered, that moon plus the last, would give him at least 8 human years. He left Zeref to waste energy attacking the few objects in Limbo.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Shorter but anymore would make it run on pointlessly. Chapter size can vary so deal with it :) Next OC, what magic should they use? Review and Criticize me!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**_

_**-Palmatree**_


	6. Explanation and Levy

_**Chapter 6: Explanation and Levy's dream**_

_Fairy Tail, almost a month after Laxus' incident_

Freed was watching Laxus today, Bickslow took a mission with Evergreen and couldn't take his turn, not that Freed minded. Everyone was worried for Laxus. Mira and Wendy keep saying he will wake up soon. Freed as seen the signs, Laxus moves and mumbles in his coma, most of the wounds have healed thanks to Wendy.

Just has Freed assumed, Laxus began to stir. He rose, rubbed his eyes, and took everything in. Laxus looked at Freed, who pointed to the door, "Makarov is in his office, go Laxus."

Laxus did just that, standing and limping over to Makarov's office. Ignoring the stares of the guild as he walked by. He casually walked in and sat in a chair in front of the desk. Makarov was reading a complaint letter.

"Erza knocked their bell tower over...

Natsu burned their church down...

Gray froze their mayor...

Happy knocked their client out with a bat...

Those kids are gonna get me arrested..." Makarov said while reading through.

Laxus grunted to gain attention. Makarov look up and his eyes widened. They had a star down for a while.

"Son you're alive!" Makarov cried and embraced Laxus. Anime-style comedic crying.

"Ok gramps enough. I have to explain what happened." Laxus pushed off Makarov. Master sat down and put on a serious expression.

"I arrived in the forest..." Laxus told his story.

_Someone's Dream_

Blue hair, short and cute, yellow dress, in an eerie forest. While it was a dark place, she felt safe for some reason. Her feet took her to a patch of green grass in the dark forest. A black wolf with red eyes stared. She though was not in fear of the wolf.

"Levy, hello." The wolf spoke in a deep voice.

"Hi?" She responded.

"You should wake up, I'm too old for this Dreamscape magic."

Before Levy could respond she jolted up. She was in her bed in a dark room, moonlight through the window. In front of her was the wolf, a bag hanging from his mouth. She reached for it and took it gently. The wolf stood and walked over to the now open window.

"If you want answers, leave without a word to anyone. Don't worry about directions, you'll know where to go." Then the wolf jumped out and vanished.

Levy thought this through. Answers for what?

"Everything" said a voice.

Levy rushed to the window, looking out. The moon had the silhouette of the wolf. Which faded away. Levy had a hunch, she should leave now. Maybe Gajeel will come look for her. She blushed and smiled, before preparing to go where ever this wolf wanted her to go.

_Marshland_

Gajeel jumped from treetop to treetop. He was following the scent, when the letter began to glow. He stopped and watched a light emit from the letter. When it stop he continued. Makarov must had used some link magic to change the letter. Maybe this client would let him read it, cause who wouldn't be curious?

Gajeel jumped down too a fireplace. Someone camped out here. He picked up 3 more scents. This person was not alone. Although the scent he was chasing seemed familiar. Taking a guess he was a day behind the client. He wanted to end this, this is a useless job.

"Gajeel you're taking to long," whispered a voice from the distance. Gajeel though didn't hear the infamous wolf.

_Fairy Tail_

...then I woke." Laxus finished.

Makarov was in shock, this was not a very good situation. Lucy was being hunted by Zeref! Makarov rubbed his forehead. He was stressed out enough already. Laxus got up and left. After a while Makarov pulled out paper. Using Link magic he connected to the letter Gajeel had. He revised the letter quickly.

Once done he got up and walked out his office. He found Mira at the bar and sat where he usually does. Though something caught his eye. Jet and Droy searching frantically. Levy wasn't with them. Wait...

"Makarov!"Jet appeared in front of him, "Levy is gone! Her room at Fairy Hills is empty. She packed up some clothes. It so obvious and worrisome."

"Calm yourself child." Makarov said as he smacked the man with his staff thing.

"How can we?" Droy countered.

"Look I know you love her but he will be fine. Gajeel will kill anyone who hurts her anyway." Makarov told.

The two man thought and sighed in defeat, can't go aganist their master. The truth is though, Levy came to Makarov last night.

_The night before_

Makarov walked to the guild's door. Time to lock up for tonight. Though as he reach for the lock. The door flew open and sent him a good distance. He sat up and saw a panting Levy. She was carrying a nicely sized bag. Makarov knew what was going on.

"Just go. I won't say anything. Just explain when you return." Makarov said pushing Levy out, he was tired and wouldn't"t deal with this now.

Levy smiled and rushed out of town. Makarov watched her disappear into town. Then he closed the guild doors. A parent has to let go at some point...

_Limbo_

Zeref used what little magic he had recovered to make a ball of time. Lobo used one to save countless lives because he could see into the future. Zeref though was never taught, so he could only see the present and a day into the future. He viewed what Lobo was up to, with little information, he figured his plan.

"Lobo you bitch..." Zeref had added a name to his list.

_Pathway_

Levy roamed around, for some reason, she knew where to go. As if she was being guided by an outside force. She hated the wolf for being so vague. But she was extremely curious as to what it wanted. Also she had a few questions, she hoped this trek would answer them. Her biggest one was, where was Lucy?

_Just outside the marshland_

Lucy, Pansi, and Jellal sat on a log. Watching Almar and Nic argue pointlessly. They wanted to go to different towns and couldn't come to a agreement.

"Jellal, please stop them." Lucy asked of the blue haired man.

"Very well," Jellal stood and walked to the duo. He grabbed their heads and slammed them together. The two were knocked out, Jellal slung them over either shoulder.

"Girls" Jellal began to walk in a direction. The girls followed kinda scared of Jellal. He was quite the man. This is going to be a new experience.

**Author's Note**

**There we go. New chapter. So any guesses what's going to happen. If you're close, I may PM you a sneak peek. ;) Review, I know you can so do it, please. Until next chapter. Also please review. I want criticism. Tell me any suggestion. **

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**_

**-****_Palmatree_**


	7. The Devil's Blood

**Why Do You Have Magic**

**Chapter 7: The Devil's Blood**

-A extremely busy town

Lucy, Almar, Panic, and Jellal stood in front of a job request board. Much like the ones at guilds, though this was for guildless mages. Like this group.

"We should take a job, we need money." Suggested Nic.

"Yes we can't relie on Nic," Pansi said with a tone.

"Hey!" Nic's pupils disappeared and he shook his fist at Pansi.

"Shh..." Almar put a finger on both their lips to silence them. "No fighting, we've accepted one already."

"What?" Lucy and Panic in union.

Almar pointed to a pretty woman like Mira, in a stand nearby. Jellal was speaking to her about a paper in his hand. She nodded and stamped a booklet. Jellal came back and waved a request. Almar smiled like a maniac.

"Time to hunt!" Almar declared.

Lucy and Panic looked at the request.

Mages Wanted

Strong, preferably a group

Wanted to stop a dark guild

Will be given a map where request accepted

Met me there for more details

Reward of 1 Million Jewel

Jellal had the map and studied it closely. He nodded and gestured to be followed. The group complied. Then headed to the designated location.

They found themselves near a large construction site. A small city was being built. A man in a suit and shades. He wore a hard hat and stood well over six feet. He noticed the group immediately. He rushed over and bowed in respect.

"I so glad your here. I'm in a rush I'll explain fast. There is this dark guild, The Devil's Blood, they have been causing trouble since they are nearby. They dely the creation of Pueblu! Destroy them and the building and instead you each get 300,000 Jewels. The guild is west, can't miss it."

500,000 extra, the 5 like this idea.

Lucy gave a thumbs up, Almar gave a toothy smiled, Pansi tiled her head cutely, Nic crossed his arms, Jellal grunted. They would do it.

"Lets kill those lemons!" Almar yelled and rushed away.

"Demons!" Lucy corrected and chased after the boy. And thus the story of Lucy's new life continues.

-About a mile from our group in hilly terrain

Gajeel stared at Levy, Levy stared at Gajeel. This was awkward to so many levels, Gajeel had a chance alone with Levy and Levy had something to say. The silence continued though, neither could say anything. Both really hoped for something to end this. Thankfully, a scream in the distance did.

"LEMONS!" was all they heard.

Both sweatdropped, but decided to investigate. Nodding at each other and hurried off, completely unaware what their getting into.

-In the mountains

The group trudged along the rocky terrain. The reached the top of a hill. In the distance, was a large black cabin. Almost a hotel actually. The door had a red droplet. The Devil's Blood. This is it, someone is gonna die, lets hope for the best.

Lucy and co. reached their doors. Almar did not hesitate to kick the door down. Once the did, all 5 five walked in. About 50 or so evil mages stared at them, quite pissed and confused. Most people wouldn't dare come near. They must have heard the stories. Their members charged. The five heros went to their own place, fairly confident they can go alone.

Lucy was immediately surrounded. 12 men, grinning devilishly. That she didn't like, she though of a spell Laxus gave her. She pulled a tiny scroll from what would have been here key pouch. She unrolled it, "Spell Scroll: Thunder Blood!" The scroll glowed a yellow, Lucy did as well. One of the men rushed towards her. He fired a ball of ice at her. Lucy moved aside just before. Faster than eyes could follow. Thunder had replaced her blood. She shot foward and knocked the attacker out with a swift punch to the chin. The other 11 moved in. One attempted to hit her with an axe, she ducked under and kicked his gut sending him to the wall. 3 other tried to overpower her. She grabed two by the head and slammed their heads together, then threw the unconscious bodies at the third. She hit two more into a table. 5 left, she took out the others under 30 seconds. These last were in fear. Using her whip and speed, she grabbed one by the legs with the whip. Hitting him aganist 3 more knocking them out easily. She charged and hit the last with a Lucy Kick, added in the momentum from Thunder Blood, the man made a new window. She won her battle. But she expected to struggle.

The Panic siblings got about 20 mages. They like these odds, Nic grew to twice his size and Pansi prepared glowing blue hands. One man used some kind if take over and became a blue serpent. Who charged at Nic. "Strength Support." Pansi emitted a light, as did Nic. The blue serpent neared and Nic, with support and his own strength, hit the snake into next week, aganist the wall. The entire group of demon mages tried their luck. Nic increased his size and Pansi increased his strength. The mages went flying. Each one falling to Nic's blows. His fist moved fast and strong. The aftermath knocked out other mages who have not entered the battle. This was all too easy.

Jellal didn't waste time, he remove his white cloak. Wearing a sleeveless black tee and jeans, he activated his Heavenly Body magic. Glowing a yellow aura. He flew fast, appearing behind and in front of enemies. Punching the lot of them out cold. Jellal continued around faster than sound, his yellow blurred body unfollowable. He alone punch and kicked the daylights out of, at least, 30. This was some kind of joke.

When it came to Almar he was not as lucky, he didn't get to fight. The rest ran off or got knocked out by the aftermath. Almar was disappointed. He enjoyed fighting, but he could wait. The group gathered, mages all taken out.

"This was easy!" Lucy jumped in joy.

"Oh was it?,"came a voice, cold and empty, like a ice cave. "Those weaklings were just distractions, we are the threat."

From the rumble, 5 figures. One dressed like a purple ninja, a single blade. Another, looked like a scientist, holding a cilpboard. Two look alike, clowns one mostly blue and one mostly red. And the last, wore a black karate gee with a red belt, and a large blade. The assassin who came for Lucy. If she had not changed her hair and eyes, he may have found her. Almar saw Lucy tense up at the last one. He didn't need an explanation. He was to protect Lucy. Almar walk forward, prepare his twin katanas, and ignited his body in blue lightning.

"Guys, if you please. This five are mine." Almar demand more than asked. Though no one was against it. Even Jellal felt uneasy at the shear powed emitting from Almar. The 5 enemies tensed up, Almar smiled. Time to show off, he was to be mess with.

"Lightning Blade!" His left blade turn to blue,"Crash Blade!" His right blade in yellow aura.

Almar charged.

**Author's Note**

**Nope you have to wait. Guess time. Still I'll take any suggestions you thought of while reading. Tell me now or you request may be too late.**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**-Palmatree**


	8. Almar Spill's The Devil's Blood

_**Why Do You Have Magic?**_

_**Chapter 8: Almar Spills The Devil's Blood**_

-The Devil's Blood Guild

Almar was glowing an intense blue and yellow. The purple ninja attacked. He swung his blade, Almar blocked with a single blade. With the other thrusting the ninja away. Ninja landed swiftly and immediately rushed back. The two proceeded to fight, parrying and attacking. It seem like a stalemate. Then Almar did something new.

"Lightning Howl!" Almar let out a beastly howl, Lightning energy crackled towards the ninja. Who had no time, the sound immobilized him. The lightning arrived, it fried the ninja inside out. The purple ninja fell and landed with a thud. The others were in quite awe that just happened within a minute.

Almar faced towards the scientist, pointing his katana towards him. "Come at me glasses." Almar taunted. The scientist didn't seem to like that comment.

The scientist took a pen and began to draw something on his cilpboard. A giant white bore appeared and charged towards Almar. Who jumped up and spun his swords downward, splitting the bore in half, making in vanished. Almar guessed this man brought his drawings to life, so why a scientist outfit? As a lion tried to eat him, he stopped questioning. The blue lion tried to scratch him again, but brute strength can't beat Almar. His speed was giving an advantage. This dodging was annoying, he needed take out scientist.

Almar spun and launched himself from the lion's face. Nearing the scientist, he readyed his blades. Until he found himself flying. The red clown shoulder checked him. The blue had prepared his hands with water. The red with fire. A fire and water mage. Now he was versus three, the last black karate guy watched from one wall. Opposite, Lucy and company watched. All ready to jump in if needed. Almar wanted to prove himself though. He isn't losing today. A student of Lobo never fails.

The two clowns launched their respective elements in beams at Alamr. Who quickly put his blades away, put up two hands. Once the beams hit, he used Crash magic to vaporize them.

"Fire Water Beam," the clowns yelled in union. They put their hands near each others. Sending a boiling jet of water at Almar. He pulled back his blades up in front of him to stop the stronger attack. He was pushed back a distance. He was not going to be beat by clowns.

He proceeded to cover himself in lightning. He made his entire eye blue and surrounded himself in yellow aura. He attacked, the scientist first. The poor man didn't even see it. Almar's blade made it through his chest, the clipboard seemed to let to fall slowly. Bouncing twice, then the body fell along with it.

The living ones in the room now knew, Almar didn't mess around. Killing seemed to not faze him. The clowns weren't smiling anymore.

"Where is that ego?" Almar laughed. "Can't handle finally losing?"

The clowns seemed to regain some confidence, or just really hated Almar. Both with fists glowing attacked. Alamr blocked their punched with the sides of his blades. This continued for about ten seconds before Almar kicked the red one away and fired a blue lightning beam at the blue one from his mouth. The clowns fell, the red one got up fast. Returning the clown decided to tried a ranged fire beam again. Almar cut it with his blades. Then charged at the red clown, blood-lust slowing setting in. Almar rushed over towards the red one. He swung his blades with such speed, only the after images were red clown tried in vain to block, but the glades tore his clothes and eventually his skin. The clown's arm were cut and bleeding. Almar made two more large cuts on his legs. The red clown fell and clutched his wounds. Wasting no time, he added Crash magic to the right blade. Once he hit the clown split into two piles of ash.

The left blade in lightning, Almar threw it backwards. It flew and stabbed the blue clown who was trying to sneak up. Alamr's eyes slowly changed from blue to complete blood red.

"Blood-lust Drive." Almar said loud enough to be heard. The last enemy, the black assassin tensed up. Lucy and Pansi hid behind Jellal and Nic, who also shivered in fear. Almar changed a bit...

"Assassin! Name?" Almar pointed a blade at him.

"Soko..." replied Lucy's failed assassin. He was in complete fear of the man. The angry expression with dark red eyes, made Almar look like the devil.

"Soko you killed my friend Lucy! Explain yourself!" Almar wanted to help Lucy.

Lucy and co. sighed in relief that Almar had control. Lucy also was thankful Almar thought of her.

"I'll explain just don't hurt me..." Soko, the assassin, said.

"Truth equals life my friend. I can tell if you lie so don't try." Almar walked up and put a blade in Soko's neck skin.

"I say it. I was threatened. Some man, I don't know his name came. He said to kill Lucy or I will suffer. It was simple, so I did it, I sorry." Soko explained vaguely.

"Not enough..." Almar pressed the blade closer.

"Ok ok, it was Jose, previous master of that Phantom guild. He said someone else wanted it done, so did he, but he didn't want to risk anymore trouble." Soko added.

"Good. It will be quick." Almar slit his throat before he could respond. Soko fell dead, never to be remembered. "Dicks like you don't need to live."

Almar walked down to the group.

"Lets find this Jose man. First lets get our money."

Every left quite fearful of Almar now. At least his aura and eyes returned to normal.

"Time to get our reward!" Almar gleefully sang.

"What was that," said a very feminine voice.

The group looked towards two people. One girl in a yellow dress and blue hair with a hair band. One bulky man with very untamed hair. He had piercings all over himself. The two stood near one of the holes in the wall. Both had intense stares at Almar. The 7 said nothing for a while. Then the glazed of the two newcomers fell on the pink haired girl.

The pierced man spoke, "Hey I have a letter from Makarov for you."

Lucy eyes widened, she rush over and swiped the envelope. "Thanks Gajeel!"

...

"How do you know him?" Asked the blue haired girl.

"...," Lucy stood quietly, Almar and the others waiting to see how this would end.

"Oh well, guess I can't talk myself out of this..." Lucy spoke it defeat. "Hi Levy and Gajeel! Its me Lucy."

Levy launched herself and hugged Lucy, who hugged back. "Lucy I found you! I thought you died, it was terrible!"

"Oh Levy." Lucy smiled.

Lucy quickly explained all the events that had happened up to now. Levy immediately wanted to join their group. Lucy and Pansi immediately agreed. The three boys didn't care. Gajeel though was about to leave.

"Wait Gajeel!" Levy yelled, "are you not joining us?"

Gajeel stood with his back turned, normally he would ignore people, but Levy...

"Of course, I'm joining, I just need to go back for Lily. Don't worry I wouldn't say nothing. I'll come back!" With that Gajeel laughed as he rushed towards Magnolia.

Levy sighed in content.

"Hey lets get our reward guys. Maybe we can fool him to give us extra for Levy here!" Almar happily said.

"What?" Levy asked.

"I'll explain," Lucy said grabbing Levy's arm and pulling her.

-_Fairy Tail 5 hours after_

Gajeel opened up the doors and saw everyone gathered. Makarov stood high above on the second floor.

"... and those are the Grand Magic Games teams!" Makarov said as Gajeel came in.

Juvia noticed Gajeel first, "Oh you missed it! We chose our teams for the games. Juvia is going! Gajeel can't anymore."

"Whatever that's ok." Gajeel responded.

After the guild spread back out, Gajeel approached Makarov. "Old man I need to go for awhile."

"With Levy?" Makarov said quietly.

Gajeel visually tensed up, "How'd..."

"I may be old but I'm not blind!" Makarov interrupted.

"Very well, I'll see you master," Gajeel waved to Lily, his cat, to follow. "Just follow me, Lily, I'll explain later."

Makarov waited until Gajeel left. Then he proceed to the roof utop the guild. There he waited until the moon rose to its peak. A rush of wind blew against his face. He looked up and saw a well know wolf.

"Lobo..."

"Makarov..."

"How many of my students do you need?" Makarov asked.

"Just enough, and it's not just your guild. I have a few from other places." Lobo said.

"How do you know who is correct." Makarov asked.

"Simple, those who have not reached their full potential, are perfect for my class." Lobo answered.

"When shall you begin training?" Makarov stood up.

"As soon as they all gather and become friends." Lobo replied.

"Well I hope you do so soon." Makarov scratched his chin.

"Makarov... I need to say, once their training begins... I will make any memory of them be blocked. No one will remember them, until I allow it of course." Lobo said slowly.

Makarov kept a stern look. He understood, Lobo was someone he could trust. "Very well, how long?"

Lobo looked towards the moon, "In about 4 years I'll have them trained and ready. Though, we have at least 8 years before him..."

Makarov nodded. "I wish you luck Lobo."

Lobo grinned, exposing his K-9 teeth.

Makarov watched as Lobo leaped from the roof and rushed off into the dark.

"8 years... I wonder if I'll live to see it. The one to finally spill the devil's blood. Zeref's blood." Makarov returned.

The moon seem to be made of diamond. As it glittered brightly. Shining down on those who fought for the right reason. And for a split second, some could of sworn the Fairy Tail emblem appeared in place of the moon. Though who'd believe that?

**Author's Note**

**I'm happy with this story so far. Actually I came up with another Fairy Tail fanfic I want to do. But I may not do two stories at once so yeah. Anyway, speak your opinions to me. I don't really care as long as it is something. Thank you.**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**-Palmatree**


	9. Gravity Girl

**_Why Do You Have Magic?_**

**_Chapter 9: Gravity Girl_**

-_Where Cait Shelter used to be_

Lucy sat hugging her needs, telling the story of Nirivana. The others listened intently. Even Gajeel cared. Almar had an instant hatred for the culprits. Jellal scooted away from him. Giving that he had something to do with it.

"I know it wasn't your fault Jellal," Almar spoke, " but watch yourself next time."

Jellal simple nodded, everyone had a slight fear of Almar. He did explain when he kills or defeats enemies, he charges up an ability. His is called Bloodlust Drive. It activates when he as fought and won quickly and consecutively. It boosts his speed and attack power. Though if he stays too long, he may lose control of himself and go on a killing spree. All the more reason to fear him.

The empty patch of the town would be their camp for now. This is where they will return as a home. Levy said she could write runes to hide it from the naked eye of a mage. The 7 began to build shelter. Using the nearby forest and magic to build two lodge homes. One for the girls and one for the boys. Nic and Jellal left to buy some furniture. Leaving the rest to sit in the porch of one house to chat.

-_Not far from our group_

A short girl, looking around 16 years of age. She had blonde hair to her waist, bangs barely reaching her pink eyes. She wore a red and black shirt and a long black skirt to her knees. She was sweating and swearing. She was being chased.

The girl ran as fast as she could. Behind her where blue tigers. The stripes on their bodies were red. The were only protecting their territory. Even such a small girl was a threat.

She though had fought many of them already, she had barely any magic to run, much less fight. All she could do is run and yell at the beasts. She broke into a clearing. Frantically looking around she saw two cabins. She could make out people, maybe she was saved. Pushing herself, she ran towards them, hoping they could help her.

-_-The Cabins_

Almar watched with Gajeel silently as the girls spoke about books. Then he sensed an upcoming danger. He looked toward Gajeel who nodded. He sensed it too.

"Hey!," a voice came.

Everyone turned to see a young blonde girl, being chased by quite a few blue tigers, actually the whole clan must be after her.

Almar and Gajeel wasted no time. Both ran towards the tigers. The young girl ran over to Lucy, Levy, Pansi, and Lily.

Almar punched one with his lightning fist, sending it to the horizon. Gajeel used this magic to turn his arms into giant steel pillars. He slamed two tigers in the side by extending his pillar arms. Though the number of tigers were getting higher. More and more were coming out of the forest.

Levy, Lily, and Lucy ran to help, leaving Pansi with the new girl.

"What's your name? " Pansi tried to calm the girl.

"Alazne..." responded the newcomer.

"What a pretty name!" Pansi claimed.

"I need to help them!" Alazne suddenly remarked.

"Oh but I don't sense much magic from you..." Pansi argued.

"Please..." Alazne gave giant pink puppy eyes.

Pansi sighed defeated, "Fine... Support Magic Gift!" Pansi chanted, sending a short blue ray. Alazne felt her magic return, and increase tenfold. Support magic huh?

"Thank you... Now I need some revenge." Alazne rushed to join, Pansi closed behind.

The battle of the tigers progressively got harder. The 5 were running out of energy. Almar was trying to keep his Bloodlust Drive down, so he held back his magic. He was even struggling. Then the rescuei comes to the rescue.

The girl known as Alazne came up, she faced her plams toward the tigers. Purple balls of energy formed.

"Gravity Smash!" She yelled.

Every tiger then was slammed into the earth. The air above them visually pushing down. Tigers growled and screeched in pain. Alazne kept up the force until the all the tigers wimpered like kittens. She released the force, all living cats got up and ran like, kittens...

The group returned to the cabins. There Alazne intoduced herself property. She ran away from home. Her parents were against her learning magic. Secretly, her friend taught her Gravity magic. Once they were discovered, her friend was arrested. Alazne ran away in anger and fear. She got lost and ended up in tiger territory. Then with meeting them.

"So I'm guessing you don't plan on going home?" Almar asked.

"No..." Alazne looked to the floor.

"How long do you want to stay?" Almar asked, surprising everyone but Lucy. She knew how kind Almar was to everyone.

"Wait what?" Levy still didn't know Almar as much. She did not expect such a straight foward question, neither did Alazne.

"Can't leave her can we?" Almar walked next to Alazne, placing his hand on her shoulder. "So how long?"

Alazne thought, looking at the people around her. This felt more homely than her real family. Alazne smiled softly.

"What's my limit?" She asked. The others just smiled, even Gajeel, Lily almost laugh at him.

_-Fairy Tail_

Wendy finished healing Laxus. She removed all injuries and traces of black magic.

"You sure you want to participant in the games?" Wendy asked worryingly.

"Of course, I heal fast!" Laxus' ego is to high right now. Anyone who is a player in the games has high ego. Especially, Gray, Natsu, Laxus, and Elfman.

Which the other three were practicing, on each other...

"Fight me Ice Princess!" Natsu taunted.

"Come at me Ash Breath!" Gray countered. "Men shouldn't fight like this!" Elfman said as he slamed the two into the ground.

"Hey!" Gray and Natsu in union. The trio proceeded to fight each other. Destroying the table that have Erza's cake...

"Now comes punishment..." Mira said a little too happy.

Erza stared at her fallen cake, tears on the brim on her eyes. She rose with a dark aura, towering over the boys.

The three boys cowered under Erza's anger. She swung a warhammer, sending the three into the roof. Soon most of the guild was fighting from the aftermath.

"Hoy! Listen!" Makarov shouted, everyone froze. "The participants must go train before the games." It was the only excuse he could use to stop them.

The ones acknowledged nodded or grunted or cheered.

Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna went together,Laxus and his tribe, Team Natsu without Lucy obviously. Wendy went with them. Gildarts went alone. That left the guild very quiet, heading to where they planned to train.

"This gonna suck," Cana drank her wine barrel. Gildarts, reading a job request next to her, smiled softly.

_-The Cabins_

Alazne watch quietly, sitting at one of the 8 chairs of the table. She watched how calm and open her new friends were with each other. Almar and Gajeel basically acted like brothers. Lucy, Levy, and Pansi like sisters. Nic and Jellal the older brothers who watched over them. Even Lily seemed to belong, like a mascot, but still wanted. She kinda felt like she didn't belong here.

"So Alazne! What's that magic of yours?" Nic said out loud. Gaining everyone's attention.

Alazne had a slight blush. She still wasn't used to them, or friendly attention.

Alazne still wanted them to like her though, "Well its called Gravity. I can control the gravitation pull basically anywhere."

"Can you lower the gravity in this room?" Almar stood with his hands on the table.

"Sure..." Alazne put her purple glowing hands up and cast a spell on the room. Immediately everything and everyone began to float. Zero gravity, just like in space.

"Nice Gravity Girl," Gajeel sat upside down on the ceiling.

Jellal nodded while rolling slowing though the air. Lucy and Levy held hands and spun around. Pansi and Nic ate the floating as if nothing was happening. Lily tried to grab his sword that began to float away. Almar flew around by jumping from the roof and walls.

"This is awesome! You'll fit in just fine Alazne. Don't worry!" Almar laughed.

Everyone cheered in agreement. Alazne the felt at home. Almar's words made her feel a bit better. He had that kinda of aura. This was like a small family. What did the future hold?

**Author's Note**

**One more OC character then the group is done. Happy face! Any suggestions must be given before next chapter.**

**-PalmaTree**


	10. The Spirits

_**Why Do You Have Magic?**_

_**Chapter 10: The Spirits**_

-_Limbo_

Lobo watch from a distance has Zeref had one of his moments. Attacking every object out of pure anger. Lobo was amused by this.

Now he looked at the bleeding moon. He had time left, but he needed to hurry up. His eyes glowed teal blue. Images of each person in Lucy's group appeared. Then they vanished.

"There as far as the world knows they are all gone..." Lobo spoke to himself.

Meanwhile Zeref went on blasting black beams everywhere.

-The Cabins

Alazne watched the group. Lily and Gajeel were sparring. Lucy and Levy making some more potions inside the cabin. Nic and Pansi laying watching the sky. Almar sleeping on one cabin's roof. Jellal ran off to find a job for them to do. This was a peaceful day for them.

That would most likely be ruined by the upcoming mission. Even then something made them a jolly group.

-_-Outside Blue Pegasus_

Jellal stood outside the guild. Reading though requests for guildless mages. One caught his eye. 1 million jewels, to stop a dark guild. This job has been failed even by S-class mages. Even then, something made him fell like his group could pull though. He took it and walked inside to ask for permission.

Inside he walked to Bob, a large cross-dressing man, the guild master. He stood at one of the tables, talking with the Tri-men. When Jellal approached, they eyed him suspiciously. Jellal kept eye contact under his cloak. Bob then smiled.

"What do you need pretty boy?" Bob said.

Jellal gasped from slight shock. The Tri-men all smiled awkwardly. Their master can be strange.

Jellal shook himself to reality. "Me and my comrades would like to take this." He showed the job. Bob and the Tri-men gasped.

"Wait that is a death wish!" Eve, the young one, stood up and shouted gaining the guilds attention.

"The strongest of S-class mages couldn't win!" Ren added.

Hibiki eyed Jellal, he knew him. It felt as if he forgot. "Anyways, what makes you think your illegal guild can beat them."

Jellall stayed calm, "We are not an illegal guild, just a couple of friends trying to get by. Please let us try."

Bob watched, he liked this man's confidence. "Fine! You can go! If you come back, why not join our guild!"

Jellal looked at him, "Thank you and never, we won't be joining just any guild."

Bob felt as if that was an insult. "Oh does your little group have a name, since they seem all so poweful?"

Jellal thought about a conversation he had with Almar. Both want to name their group. Almar came up with an idea, but he hadn't told anyone but him."Spirits..."

The guild was quiet. That name was simple and mysterious. It made them seem strong.

Jellal turned, "Fill out the papers we're going." He left without another word.

The guild sat in silence for awhile. The world just loves to bring up the strangest.

-_-The Cabins_

Everyone was eating some soup on a large blanket outside. Waiting for Jellal.

"Hopefully Jellal doesn't do anything stupid." Nic said between gulps.

"Oh don't worry, he is a collected man, he can't screw up!" Almar waved his bowl around.

"Yeah not like I gave us a name!" A voice said a loud.

Everyone turned to see Jellal scratching the back of his neck, nervously with a paper in his hands.

"What you do?!" Gajeel stood an pointed at Jellal.

"Nothing, I got us a job but also gave us a name..." Jellal sorta whispered.

"And that would be..?" Levy asked.

"Spirits..."

...

Everyone broke into laughter. Jellal looked at them with wide eyes. "Why are you laughing."

"We just agreed to that name!" Pansi giggled.

"Your worried for nothing." Lily said with orange soup on his chin.

Jellal held his head down, "Could have said something..."

Almar shook his head and tapped Jellal's shoulder. "What's this mission?"

Jellal regained his regular composer. "We have to take on and defeat a dark guild. I already talked with the guild. We can do this. The client won't speak to us until it is done. Also, this dark guild goes by... Toten Bull?"

"Huh?" Everyone asked in confusion.

"Such a name for a guild that defeated S-class mages..." Jellal said to himself.

"Wait!" Lucy waved her arms, "S-class! Are you sure we can do this?!"

"Yeah... and it is 1 million jewels... my greedy side kind overpowered me..." Jellal hesitated. He didn't really know why he thought they could win.

"Ahh come on! We should go! If we beat we are technically stronger than Erza or even Gildarts!" Gajeel encouraged.

"Only thought is of power..." Levy sweatdropped.

"Aye," Lily added.

Almar looked at everyone, he took in himself into deep thought. Then he grinned much too happily.

"We can do it! What is the point of magic then?" Almar cheered, "We fight to protect those who need it! Those who need help! Those who don't know they need it! We are strong. For this is were our group, The Spirits, is born!" Almar said confidently.

Everyone smiled, Almar always had something to say.

Almar moves his gaze at Lucy, as does everyone else. "You know Lucy this wouldn't be possible if you didn't come along. Maybe dieing isn't that bad after all?" Almar smiled.

Lucy twirled her pink hair. "I suppose.."

Levy put an arm around her. "Come on lets try, we are from Fairy Tail. They wouldn't mind us hanging around with others!"

The Spirits mood lightened up. It's settled, victory is just stacked failures.

The group got there stuff together for the dark guild. News of there name should be spreading fast. People eat this kind of news.

_-Gathering of Guild Masters and the Magic Council at a Church_

"...and therefore I do not wish for this years games to go out of hand. Any guild to break any rule will be punished. Understand?" Finished a council member.

The master nodded. Makarov sat with Macao. Both were almost asleep.

"Yes Bob?"

The council member's voice brings both back.

Bob, the master of Blue Pegasus, stands. With a loud voice, "Well recently, we set up a job board for guildless mages. Just yesterday we had a peculiar man come and request a mission. To fight the Toten Bull guild..."

Everyone gasped, whispers filled the room. Once it got quiet Bob said, "This man said he and his comrades could surely do it. I denied at first, he did persis though. He called his group Spirits. Afterwards he left, I have not heard word of an assault aganist Toten Bull... but I believe these are untrustworthy people."

Bob sat and waited for a response. The council members stood quiet.

One spoke, "We shall wait for the outcome of this. If or when they attack Toten Bull shall we decided. Thank you Bob, it is better to identify likely enemies beforehand. If that is all, dismiss!"

The room emptyed, this new potential enemy, Spirits, on their minds.

"What do you think about it Makarov?" Macao asked.

Makarov sat thinking for a short while. He felt as if he knew something about them. This was strange an outside force seem to block certian memories. Makarov assumed it should be left alone.

"By the looks of it, it's just a bunch of brats, looking for some fun. If they can defeat this Toten Bull... Their name surely will spread." Makarov answered.

"Aye, seems though Bob didn't like them very much" Macao added.

"Well the man probably insulted the guild. No master likes that." Makarov pointed out.

"Whatever the reason, lets go home, the kids have only two more months for training." Macao stood and began for the door.

Makarov got up and followed. Soon the church was empty. The lights off and soon night descended.

A gush of wind flew through the church. Out of the shadows, the wolf came. Lobo, looked around. Eyeing everyything.

"They left huh..?" Lobo said to himself.

He walked out and stood by the doors. He looked to the moon, his trusted advisor. The moon flashed an arrow to the north.

"Oh it's time for my finally student is it?" Lobo leaped and rushes at top speed. Heading towards our heros. It is almost time.

As the moon vanished from the night, so did Lobo.

_-A highly vegetated path through the woods_

The group walked silently. Earlier, they had more confidence. Now even Almar had his doubts.

The forest was quiet and empty. Then the birds fly away in panic. A rumbling could be heard. The trees shook as monster of man jumped out.

He a leather tunic and plated armor. He was easily seven feet tall. Big and buff, all this made him look medieval and like a beast.

Alazne gasped, gaining everyone's attention.

"Olaf!" Alazne yelled gleefully.

The man known as Olaf softened his expression. He looked very relieved.

"Alazne! Sister I found you!" Olaf screeched happily.

"Wait this beast is this angel's brother!"

**Author's Note**

**;) Reviews and suggestions please?**

**-PalmaTree**


	11. Lobo's Back

_**Why Do You Have Magic?**_

_**Chapter 11: Lobo is back**_

_-With our heros in a forest pathway_

The group sat after Olaf explained everything. He and Alazne trained under the same sensei. Olaf at one point just called Alazne sister. Of course Olaf wanted to join the group. Now the group was Almar, Lucy, Pansi, Nic, Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Jellal, Alazne, and Olaf.

Almar started "Well Olaf we're about to fight this guild called Tote..."

"I'm in, " Olaf interrupted, "If I can join afterward."

"Do we have a choice?" Levy along with Gajeel began to walk off.

The rest got up and followed suit. The forest slowly got darker and foreboding. As if telling them to leave.

"I hear they have a few mages with forbidden magic..." Pansi shivered.

Olaf seemed uneffected, while everyone else is on edge. "This is nothing, Olaf does not need emotion!"

Alazne sighed at her friend, "That explains so much about you..."

"Hey we are here, " Gajeel stoped the group and pointed at a distance cave. A emblem painted on the top of the mouth of the cave. The head of a green bull with a nose ring and a skull under that.

"What a guild mark!" Nic laughed.

"Don't be impressed by the enemy!" Jellal semi-shouted.

"Welp! Time to go!" Almar walked over and didn't get far.

A black streak tackled Almar down. A black four-legged beast pinned Almar down. Its red eyes stared angrily at him.

"What do you think your doing?!" Said its dark voice.

Almar and company watched the beast for awhile before Almar's eyes began to water. Then a large smile moved across Almar's face.

"Lobo, you came back, " Almar choked out.

The rest gasped.

-_-Limbo_

Zeref watch from a sphere in his hand. Lobo has finally reaviled himself to his, class...

"Well Lobo... Think you've got a head start..? I've had over a thousand years head start... My followers will do anything for me..."

Zeref moved his view to a dark guild he had interest in. Toten Bull...

He sent a message to the leader. A large buff man who wore a bull mask. 'Prepare for the Spirits' was the message. Zeref wasn't about to let a overgrown chihuahua beat him. He had students to, anyone who strays to far from the light, is there for Zeref choosing.

-_Fairy Tail_

Makarov sense something strange, he didn't know what but, sometimes his hunches were just correct. Macao sat near him, thinking about the upcoming games.

"Hey Makarov don't you think we should check up on the participants?" Macao asked.

"No they will be fine, we have to head to Crocus for the games soon too." Makarov answered.

"Yeah two months do past by quick," Macao tapped the bar with his fingers.

"Macao do you have a strange feeling something is coming," Makarov asked.

"...yes I do, " Macao whispered.

"This is going to be interesting..." Makarov rubbed his forehead.

_-Back with Almar_

The group sweatdropped at how Almar hugged Lobo and spun around, laughing happily. Lobo grinning like any wolf could.

After awhile of reunion, Lobo lead the group away from the Toten Bull guild. Once a safe distance he turned and hissed angrily,"What were you thinking, that guild would have slaughtered you! I trained you better Almar! These fine friends of yours should not be put in this kind of danger."

"Actually I got the mission..." Jellal raise his hand.

"In that case, this is a warning," Lobo casually said.

"Wait hold up! Why so easy on him?!" Almar yelled.

"He's cool, " Lobo said, "No further questions, you guys took your merry time getting together. Now come."

He lead them to a patch of grass, where he began to run in circles. Eventually, a purple portal opened in front of the group. Lobo said nothing, but gestured to the portal. Almar walked in casually, but the others hesitated before finally entering.

_-Paradise Meadow_

The group appeared in a large empty meadow going forever in all directions. Flower patches and trees scattered every now and then. The grass was just below ankle height and the breeze and temperature of the air felt perfect.

"Welcome to Paradise Meadow. I made this place in contrast to Hell's Desert. Don't want to go there, trust me. Here time is different, it is slower. A year here is about a mouth in the real world. Before anything, lets get you all caught up." Lobo finishes and lays down to begin to explain.

He takes the letter Lucy never bothered to read and rips in with his claws. He says it has no need. He tells Zeref is after Lucy, for something Layla did years and years ago. Not telling exactly what. He says Almar was sent free only so fate could gather them all. The only ones who can stop Zeref, the Spirits. He says they will begin to train, once they are done he will take them back to reality, where they can prepare for when Zeref is set free. Lobo kept him in Limbo for over a hundred years, he admits Zeref escape a few times, but those flaws where fixed. He tells everyone that each has their own path in this.

Though before anything.

"...each of you must ask yourselves this. I will not train you until you give me a good answer. Think wisely, " Lobo's voice was stern and serious.

"Why do you have magic?"

_**Author's Note**_

_**Getting there! Suggestions, thoughts, anything! Review or PM if you hate publicly posting.**_

_**-PalmaTree**_


	12. Alazne's and Olaf's

_**Why Do You Have Magic?**_

_**Chapter 12: Alazne's and Olaf's**_

_-Paradise Meadow-Alazne_

Each person left to think strong and clearly on the question. They wanted to be sure what they said was right.

Alazne sat near a flower patch. It reminded her about her home. A large estate, she can from a rich family. Her father owned a building company, and not just for buildings, they built towns. She always got what she wanted without much effort. Some may believe that is the life, but.

Being rich isn't as great as it sounds. Her parents were always busy. Also never spending time with her. For sixteen years, she was mostly alone. Only seeking away to meet Toby.

Toby was her best and only ourside friend. Brown hair and eyes. Always wore striped shirts and shorts. Once came by from a nearby town by accident. She ran into him, and since then he snuck in to meet her. Tell her about the outside world.

One day he brought another boy, Olaf. Olaf wasn't the brightest or the most respectful of others space. But Olaf was loving and sweet, in his own way.

Then at age fourteen, Toby offered to take Alazne to a magic class. Her parents left on a business trip, leaving her with the servants. She hesitated at first, but she wanted to see this magic. Her parents always told her magic was evil and a posion to humanity. Still, she wanted to see, very little people can bring out their magic abilities.

She took that chance and left with Toby.

There she found the class was only her, Toby, Olaf, two more boys, and three other girls. We had a single teacher, he taught in an old kendo dojo. His name was Sotoku-sensei.

He taught them each a magic special to each one. Alazne got Gravity magic. Toby got Athletic magic. Olaf got Ex-quip. She didn't care for the other students. Sotoku taught them on technique a day. That was all they practiced on that day. Moving on only when he saw you mastered it.

Sotoku made them spar against each other. Attack flying frisbees. Obstacle courses. Anything that made them more fit. It worked to a point, until Alazne's parents found out.

They came and questioned. Only Sotoku, Toby, Olaf, and Alazne went to the household. Alazne's father yelled angrily at them all for endangering Alazne with magic. Mostly Toby got the blame. Alazne stopped taking classes and was put under intensive watch.

Alazne couldn't take it. She put on some clothing, and ran away. She was being chased by her family butlers. She reached the town. She found Olaf and Toby. She gave them both quick hugs and left without a word. Olaf tried to chase her. Toby though, he attacked those trying to return Alazne home. Who knows what happened. Olaf found her. But...

Toby...

Her father had power, if he could find a reason, Toby would be apprehended. She worried for him, who knows if he is alright.

Her past was not the brightest thing. Though her answer was clearer now.

She got up and walked to Lobo. Who was curled like any dog would be.

"Lobo I know my answer..." Alazne said.

_-Paradise Meadow-Olaf_

Olaf enjoyed the breeze going through the pasture. He like the others, was in deep thought. The question must have a meaning.

Throughout his life, he was always happy. He didn't have that cliche, horrible past, become a hero in the future situation.

He lived with his family, parents and one brother. He honestly perfered to have a sister. Which is probably why he started to call Alazne sister sub-consciously.

He trained with Toby and Alazne. Then Alazne came running, escaping her guards. He didn't take long to guess she was running from home. He followed her, eventually catching up to her.

Toby though...

Olaf finished his thoughts.

Alazne left Lobo with a satisfied look. She must have answered correctly.

Olaf waved to gain Lobo's attention, "My turn...

-_- A Prison_

A solider dressed in green walked down the alley of cells. Most inmates were sleeping. Expected one, a young boy.

The soldier tapped the cell bars, "Your pretty young to be here."

The boy looked up, "Well when you almost kill people, being arrested isn't the worst."

The soldier giggled and shook his head, "Why'd you do it?"

"Protecting my friend..." the boy said.

"Ah, " The soldier began to walk away, "and by the way, "the soldier put his finger on a light switch, "trial is tomorrow Toby."

The lights went out.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Not much to say. I still have to explain a lot. Yet I add more mysteries. Ahhh well.**_

_**Review**_

_**-PalmaTree**_


	13. Lucy's, Levy's, and Zeref's?

_**Why do you have Magic?**_

_**Chapter 13: Lucy's, Levy's, Zeref's?**_

-_Paradise Meadow-Lucy_

Lucy took in the scent of the rose she held. She was in deep thought, Lobo did get on her good side, but he just seemed serious. What could he want her to figure out.

Obviously, her past had something to do with it.

When she spent time with her mother. Her mother, Layla, she could see why her father fell for her. Kind, beautiful, and a pure genius.

When she was young, she always wanted to be with Layla. Lucy felt so happy when she was with her.

Then after she died, her father seemed to change. He was less attentive about Lucy, leaving the servants to handle her. He always forgot about important days, like her birthday.

She left and found happiness, in Stellar Spirit magic. Searching for a great guild, Natsu came and took her with him. To the famous guild Fairy Tail.

New friends, new enemies, new troubles. Even then her new friends helo with those new enemies and troubles. Though she considers how helpful was she?

Was she a burden or a mascot? Was she worthy of being a mage? Maybe that's why he always needed help.

She walked to Lobo as Olaf left.

-_-Paradise Meadow-Levy_

The Solid Script mage drew her name in the dirt with her finger. In deep thought as much as everyone.

Throughout her life, she was mostly helpful with her knowledge. She was ok with that but...

No one can be satisfied with your friends getting beaten up for your incompetence.

She remembered how Jet and Droy did most of the fighting while she'd support with Solid Script.

She wanted to be more than just a book full of facts. A blade full of surprises.

Lobo licked her ankle as Lucy left. Levy giggled and sat with Lobo.

"Lobo, I have magic to...

-_Limbo-Zeref_

The black mage stared with red eyes at the time orb in his hands. Watching a memory he once found comforting.

-_Inside the Orb-Hundreds of years back_

A younger Zeref walked up a wide and large set of stairs. Towards a large blue castle. Monstrous and grand, the castle shown to be the pride of a kingdom.

Zeref walked through the large doors. Down the hallway, that had a red carpet, paintings and pillars along the wall. At the end a large door guard by a musclely cow with a large axe and a orange haired man with a suit on.

Two door opened the door for Zeref. Zeref nodded and walked on. He reach a throne. A large spirit warrior to the left and a golden living dragon eyeing him to the right. On the throne a blonde woman sat in a golden dress.

Zeref kneeled towards them, " Spirit King, Spirit Dragon and Spirit Queen."

The Queen stood and walked to Zeref. She offered her hand. Zeref took it, kissed it, the stood.

The Queen smiled, "Welcome to the Spirit Realm, Zeref."

Zeref smiled, "Thank you, Queen Layla Heartfilia."

_-Paradise Meadow-Lobo_

As Levy left, Lobo felt a shiver.

He looked at the sky, "Feels like a Plot advancing."

**Author's Note**

**Review. Not much as I hoped so far...**

**-PalmaTree**


End file.
